


The heart lies and the head plays tricks with us, but the eyes see true

by Milla984



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Introspection, Season/Series 07, transcript
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milla984/pseuds/Milla984
Summary: Introspezione di entrambi i personaggi sullo sfondo della loro ultima scena insieme, nella puntata 7x07.





	The heart lies and the head plays tricks with us, but the eyes see true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecrueleststroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrueleststroke/gifts).



> Un enorme grazie a Ragenruin per il betaggio e il costante supporto! :*

La voce di Jaime echeggiò nel corridoio del Fortino di Maegor intanto che Cersei raggiungeva il colonnato del cortile interno.

«I nostri uomini ad Approdo del Re devono avanzare verso nord in tre giorni.»  
  
«Ne serviranno almeno quindici per accumulare le provviste necessarie» provò a obiettare uno dei generali.  
  
Jaime trattenne un sospiro contrariato. «Non abbiamo tutto questo tempo, se il Nord dovesse soccombere a noi succederebbe lo stesso.»  
  
«Tre giorni» ribadì, «le armate rimaste nelle Terre dell'Ovest prenderanno la Strada del Fiume. Ci ricongiungeremo a Harroway, poi marceremo insieme verso Grande Inverno.»  
  
«Ser Jaime» chiamò Cersei dall'alto degli scalini e tutti i presenti s'inchinarono quasi all'unisono. Solo il gemello accennò un saluto col capo continuando a sostenere il suo sguardo.  
  
«Vostra Grazia.»  
  
Cersei rimase a fissarlo negli occhi per un lungo istante.  
  
«Perdonatemi, Signori. Ho bisogno di consultarmi con mio fratello» disse rivolta al resto degli ufficiali, che abbozzarono un secondo inchino e si affrettarono a lasciarli soli.  
  
Jaime era in piedi al centro della mappa di Westeros che lei stessa aveva commissionato, con indosso l'armatura dei Lannister ornata di teste di leone finemente cesellate su spallacci e cubitiere; fin da che avevano condiviso il grembo materno si erano appartenuti a vicenda e le riusciva difficile mascherare una punta d'irritazione all'idea che non si trattasse invece dell'armatura della Guardia Reale, marchiata dal sigillo della regina.  
  
«Cosa stai facendo?»  
  
Jaime indicò con la mano sinistra un punto imprecisato a terra. «Pianifico la spedizione al Nord.»  
  
«La spedizione al Nord?! Ho sempre saputo che dovevi essere il più stupido tra i Lannister» ribatté Cersei.  
  
" _I Lannister non si comportano da sciocchi_ " commentò una voce severa, proveniente dal passato.  
  
Eppure era stato Jaime a incrociare la propria lama con quella del Primo Cavaliere di Robert nel bel mezzo della Strada della Seta, a lasciarsi catturare da Catelyn Stark, a tornare ad Approdo del Re smunto, sudicio e mutilato. Lei aveva comunque perdonato la sua inattitudine al discernimento e gli aveva perdonato anche il fatto che il loro padre amasse lui più di chiunque altro.  
  
«Gli Stark e i Targaryen si sono alleati contro di noi e tu hai intenzione di combattere al loro fianco? Sei un traditore o un idiota?»  
  
Jaime sembrò restare per un attimo senza parole.  
  
«Hai promesso che ci saremmo schierati in battaglia contro questo nemico comune.»  
  
«Direi qualsiasi cosa fosse necessaria a garantire la sopravvivenza della nostra famiglia. Ti aspetti che mi fidi dell'uomo che ha ucciso nostro padre? Ti aspetti che io dia ordine al nostro esercito di combattere insieme alla feccia straniera, per la Regina dei Draghi?»  
  
Un'altra piccola, avida intrigante che pensava di poter reclamare per sé qualcosa che non le spettava e non sarebbe riuscita a conquistare.  
Peccato che per liberarsi di lei non sarebbe bastato un pozzo abbastanza profondo, com'era successo nel caso di Melara: aveva guardato quella sciocca annaspare alla disperata ricerca di un appiglio lungo le pareti viscide e poi affondare nell'acqua annerita dal buio della notte. Tornata al castello si era intrufolata di soppiatto nelle stanze di Jaime e si era nascosta sotto le coperte accanto a lui, addormentandosi con le dita intrecciate alle sue.  
  
«L'hai visto con i tuoi stessi occhi. Hai visto un uomo morto che stava cercando di ucciderci» le ricordò Jaime.  
  
«L'ho visto andare a fuoco» precisò Cersei. «Se i draghi non li fermeranno, se i Dothraki e gli Immacolati e gli Uomini del Nord non li fermeranno, che differenza potrebbe fare il nostro esercito?»  
  
«Non è più uno scontro tra nobili dinastie, è una guerra tra vivi e morti!»  
  
«Ed io intendo rimanere a far parte dei vivi. Lascia al bamboccio Stark e alla sua nuova regina il compito di difendere il Nord. Noi staremo qui, dove siamo sempre stati.»  
  
«Ho una promessa da mantenere» insistette Jaime e Cersei si avvicinò a lui, poggiandosi una mano sul ventre.  
  
«Nostro figlio regnerà su Westeros.»  
  
«Nostro figlio potrebbe non venire al mondo se i morti arriveranno a sud.»  
  
Le labbra di Cersei s'inarcarono in un sorriso amaro.  
  
Jaime non era stato in grado d'intervenire in passato per difendere i propri figli, non senza compromettere la loro posizione, e adesso che ne aveva l'opportunità voleva convincerla che la scelta migliore fosse combattere al fianco di chi tramava per spodestarla dal trono.  
  
A causa delle macchinazioni di Tyrion aveva perso Myrcella molti anni prima che le serpi di Dorne fossero responsabili della sua morte. Joffrey le era stato strappato dalle mani nel momento in cui suo padre si era assicurato i favori dei Tyrell in cambio del matrimonio con Margaery e un avvoltoio mascherato da innocuo Passero le aveva portato via Tommen.  
  
Per questo bambino non avrebbe tessuto alcun sudario d'oro.  
  
«I mostri sono reali. Gli Estranei, i draghi, i guerrieri Dothraki e tutte le storie spaventose che abbiamo sentito da piccoli sono reali. Così sia, lasciamo che si uccidano a vicenda. Mentre loro saranno occupati a combattere nel Nord noi prenderemo indietro quello che ci appartiene.»  
  
«Poi cosa faremo?» chiese Jaime.  
  
«Avremo il comando.»  
  
«Qualcuno sarà il vincitore una volta che la guerra nel Nord finirà. Lo capisci, vero?» sbottò il fratello. «Se i morti dovessero vincere, avanzeranno fino a sud e ci uccideranno. Se gli stessi vivi che ora stiamo tradendo dovessero vincere, marceranno verso sud e ci uccideranno!»  
  
Cersei si strinse nelle spalle. «I Targaryen e gli Stark già vogliono ucciderci tutti. Molti di loro moriranno, lascia che sia al Nord.»  
  
«Io li ho affrontati sul campo di battaglia. Non possiamo batterli, non possiamo tenere testa ai draghi» disse ancora Jaime.  
  
«Quanti draghi hai visto alla Fossa?»  
  
«Due.»  
  
«Che cosa è successo al terzo?» domandò Cersei.  
  
«Per quanto ne sappiamo stava proteggendo la flotta! E' venuta qui con i suoi draghi e i suoi Dothraki e i suoi Immacolati…»  
  
«E' venuta qui per mostrarci tutto il suo potere» ribatté Cersei con una smorfia. «No, è di sicuro successo qualcosa. I draghi sono vulnerabili.»  
  
«Non possiamo vincere contro i Dothraki. Non abbiamo abbastanza uomini e non abbiamo il sostegno delle altre Grandi Case!»  
  
«Abbiamo qualcosa di meglio: abbiamo la Banca di Ferro» spiegò Cersei.  
  
In passato Jaime le aveva giurato d'essere pronto a sfidare chiunque rappresentasse un ostacolo per loro, fino a che nel mondo fossero rimaste soltanto due persone; ora si trattava di vincere una vera guerra e da come la stava fissando sembrava non l'avesse mai ritenuta capace di trovare qualcun altro che potesse battersi per lei.  
  
«Avresti dovuto ascoltare quando nostro padre ci parlava dell'importanza dell'oro. So che lo trovavi noioso… tutto quello che ti interessava era cacciare e cavalcare e tirare di spada, ma io ascoltavo e imparavo. Alto Giardino ci ha permesso di comprare una delle armate più temibili di Essos, la Compagnia Dorata. Ventimila uomini, cavalli ed elefanti, mi pare.»  
  
Il fratello non si mostrò molto impressionato da quella rivelazione. «La Compagnia Dorata non è qui. Come potrebbe esserci utile un esercito di mercenari di Essos?»  
  
«Davvero credevi che Euron Greyjoy tornasse alle Isole di Ferro con la coda tra le gambe, abbandonando la possibilità di sposare la regina? Nessuno osa voltarmi le spalle» disse Cersei in tono risoluto. «Sta salpando con la sua flotta diretto a Essos, trasporterà qui la Compagnia Dorata per aiutarci a vincere la guerra per Westeros.»  
  
«Hai preso accordi con Euron Greyjoy senza dirlo a me, il Comandante delle tue forze armate?» faticò a chiedere Jaime, sopraffatto dall'incredulità.  
  
«Tu hai cospirato insieme a Tyrion, l'uomo che ha ucciso nostro padre, senza dirlo a me, la tua regina.»  
  
«Non ho cospirato con lui.»  
  
Cersei faticò a contenere un moto di stizza: Jaime non aveva smesso di provare affetto fraterno per una simile grottesca deformità, calpestando l'amore e la lealtà che avrebbe dovuto provare per lei.  
  
Sapeva che Jaime aveva acconsentito a lasciare la Guardia Reale in cambio della vita di Tyrion.  
  
Non aveva rinunciato a dispetto delle continue insistenze del loro padre e nemmeno dopo che il suo braccio destro era diventato inservibile, oppure quando era stata lei stessa a cercare di farlo ragionare - lei, che gli aveva persino procurato una nuova mano - tuttavia per salvare una creatura tanto abietta aveva accettato questo sacrificio.  
  
«Ti sei incontrato con lui in segreto, senza il mio permesso. Hai deciso di appoggiare gli interessi dei miei nemici. Questa è la definizione di cospirazione.»  
  
«Ho promesso che mi sarei diretto al Nord. Ho intenzione di rispettare quella promessa» sentenziò Jaime e qualcosa nello stomaco di Cersei si contorse in preda allo sdegno.  
  
Insieme al bastardo di Ned Stark, tra gli ambasciatori del Nord alla Fossa del Drago aveva intravisto Brienne di Tarth.  
  
Era certa che fosse innamorata di Jaime ed era ugualmente certa che il fratello non avrebbe trovato soddisfazione nel letto di un simile esemplare di donna. Che provasse pure a rimpiazzare la propria amante e sovrana, se il Nord gli sembrava tanto appetibile. Ben presto si sarebbe accorto della differenza tra la sua pelle levigata o i suoi fianchi torniti, che lui amava accarezzare col dorso delle dita intanto che i primi raggi del sole illuminavano entrambi, e il corpo sgraziato di Brienne la Bella.  
  
«E questo si chiama tradimento.»  
  
«Tradimento?» fece eco Jaime.  
  
«Disobbedire agli ordini della tua regina, combattere al fianco dei suoi nemici. Come lo definiresti?»  
  
 Jaime scosse la testa in segno di spregio. «Non importa come io lo definirei» rispose con l'intenzione di prendere congedo e Clegane gli si parò di fronte costringendolo a restare.  
  
«Ti ho detto che nessuno osa voltarmi le spalle» rimarcò Cersei.  
  
«Vuoi ordinargli di uccidermi?» domandò Jaime, allibito. «Ti sono rimasto solo io. I nostri figli se ne sono andati, nostro padre se n'è andato. Siamo io e te, ormai.»  
  
Cersei gli rivolse uno sguardo sprezzante. «Ce n'è un altro che deve ancora nascere.»  
  
E lei gli avrebbe insegnato come far tremare i Sette Regni col proprio ruggito.  
  
L'espressione sul viso di Jaime mutò in disappunto. Una volta aveva confessato a Bronn che gli sarebbe piaciuto morire tra le braccia della donna che amava; per nulla al mondo si sarebbe aspettato che proprio lei firmasse la condanna.  
  
«Dai l'ordine, allora.»  
  
Appena Cersei annuì col capo, Clegane sguainò la spada e Jaime rimase immobile a fissare la sorella.  
  
Neppure dopo la penitenza impostale dai maledetti seguaci del Credo Militante aveva perso l'aspetto nobile e fiero di una bellissima leonessa smaniosa di balzare all'attacco, ma quel breve momento d'indugio bastò a confermare che non avrebbe inferto la zampata mortale - piuttosto l'avrebbe lasciato andare, per godere della soddisfazione di saperlo caduto in battaglia nel Nord.    
«Io non ti credo» sussurrò.  
  
Nessuno osava voltare le spalle alla regina, ciò nonostante prese congedo senza alcun inchino e attraversò il cortile a passo spedito senza che qualcuno provasse a impedirglielo.  
  
Poco più tardi si presentò alle scuderie nei propri abiti da viaggio e consegnò due bisacce di pelle a un giovane palafreniere con l'ordine di preparare un cavallo. Lo stesso ragazzo poi si occupò di sistemare la pedana accanto a un corsiero dal manto scuro e Jaime montò in sella, dando un colpo di talloni per filare al galoppo sotto l'arco del portcullis.  
  
Il loro padre era stato talmente risoluto nell'intenzione di affidargli l'eredità della famiglia da non rendersi conto di quanto fosse la figlia a condividere la sua propensione ad azzannare alla gola i nemici; le conseguenze della furia di Cersei erano ancora visibili nella porzione di città coinvolta nell'esplosione del Tempio di Baelor ed era quasi sicuro che per settimane, dopo la fuga di Tyrion dalle celle oscure, Qyburn avesse ricevuto istruzioni di reclutare i peggiori mercenari e avanzi di galera per dargli la caccia.  
  
Lui non era mai riuscito a provare rancore per il fratello né gli aveva mai imputato la colpa della morte della madre, anche se riusciva a comprendere perché per Cersei fosse stato facile odiarlo: pur nella sua condizione di nano e noto depravato, Tyrion era comunque un Lannister.  
  
Cersei portava lo stesso cognome ma era una donna, il suo unico valore misurato nel prestigio dell'alleanza che poteva garantire tra la casata e la corona. Intrappolata in un corpo che altri avevano intenzione d'usare per guadagnare potere, non appena aveva raggiunto l'età della piena consapevolezza aveva reclamato per sé il diritto di decidere in che modo disporne e da allora si erano amati come le metà di un'unica anima, che tornava intera attraverso un semplice atto fisico.  
  
Era sufficiente starle vicino per scatenare dentro di lui un desiderio che si placava quando erano avvinghiati l'uno all'altra, mentre la teneva stretta per i fianchi e lei gli affondava le unghie nella schiena con la fronte poggiata sulla sua spalla, i capelli biondi mescolati ai suoi in un intrico scarmigliato.  
  
Il loro legame era innato, viscerale, era la sensazione di riconoscere se stessi in un'altra persona.  
  
Negli occhi di Cersei vedeva l'infanzia che avevano vissuto insieme, le giornate trascorse a tuffarsi dalle scogliere, a raccogliere conchiglie sulla spiaggia di Castel Granito o a sfidarsi per scoprire chi avesse il coraggio di arrampicarsi sulle gabbie dei leoni rinchiusi nei sotterranei. Prima di andarsene, però, gli era sembrato di scorgere negli occhi di Cersei un inquietante bagliore di fiamme verdastre.  
  
Sebbene fossero passati anni da che aveva visto qualcosa del genere nello sguardo di un monarca, il tanfo della carne carbonizzata e le urla delle vittime dell'altofuoco erano indelebili nella sua memoria. Così Aerys si era guadagnato il soprannome di Re Folle e lui quello di Spergiuro, le sue imprese ricordate senza traccia di vera gloria.  
  
Per questo aveva consegnato Oathkeeper a Brienne, in un tentativo di aggiungere alla propria pagina nel Libro Bianco quanto di più comparabile a un gesto dignitoso e onorevole; rivederla alla Fossa del Drago gli aveva fatto capire che non sarebbe riuscito a rispettare la promessa fatta a lei senza passare dalla parte dei nemici agli occhi di Cersei. Dentro di sé aveva conservato la speranza che la sorella considerasse tutto ciò che avevano condiviso come prova della sua devozione, poiché non esisteva persona altrettanto importante nella sua vita. Era stato capace di spingere un bambino di dieci anni giù da una finestra di Grande Inverno pur di proteggere il loro segreto, se n'era forse dimenticata?  
  
Gli Dèi di certo non l'avevano fatto.  
  
La vita di Tommen era stata reclamata in maniera sinistramente affine a quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la fine per Brandon Stark. Entrambi avevano assistito impotenti all'agonia di Joffrey e a lui era toccato lo strazio di riportare ad Approdo del Re le spoglie di Myrcella, l'unica ad averlo chiamato “padre”.  
  
Sperava con tutto il cuore che per questo figlio potesse esserci un futuro migliore.  
  
Cersei aveva deciso di crescerlo come avrebbe voluto fare con i precedenti tre, sorda ai consigli di qualsiasi uomo nel quale non riponesse fiducia e ormai convinta d'essere circondata da traditori, fuori e dentro le mura della Fortezza Rossa; la sopravvivenza dei regni del sud era in pericolo e se davvero fosse stato lo Sterminatore di Re, il disonorevole assassino che tutti pensavano, per lui sarebbe stato fin troppo semplice raggiungere le stanze private della regina… ma non avrebbe mai potuto farle del male sapendo che in grembo portava suo figlio.  
  
Oltrepassate le mura della città moderò il passo e allentò le redini alcuni istanti per indossare il guanto destro.  
  
Era venuto al mondo stringendo il piede di Cersei proprio con la mano che gli era stata mozzata via e spesso gli capitava di svegliarsi di soprassalto, durante la notte, disteso accanto a lei con la pelle imperlata di sudore e una dolorosa sensazione di formicolìo sotto il polso; per amore aveva continuato ad aggrapparsi all'illusione che niente fosse cambiato dal giorno della loro nascita, persino quando era stato costretto a immaginare la presenza di cinque dita inesistenti. Adesso doveva lasciar andare la presa, proseguire lungo un cammino diverso.  
  
Un solitario cristallo di ghiaccio volteggiò nell'aria e si posò sul cuoio conciato che nascondeva la protesi d'oro.  
  
Jaime sollevò la testa verso il cielo carico di nubi grigie intanto che la prima neve iniziava a cadere sulle colline, poi spronò il corsiero al piccolo galoppo e si diresse a nord.  
  
L'inverno era arrivato.


End file.
